Nail drivers are widely used in various working environments for assisting the operation of workers. In the prior art nail driver, a body has a shot opening. A nail cartridge is installed below the shot opening for receiving nails. The nail driver further has a stop plate for resisting against the nails to be retained in a proper position and proper direction so that the nails are driven to a shooting position sequentially. The nail may be for example, nails with wave like threads.
However in use of the nail driver, there are various sizes of nails may be used. Generally, the nails have sizes of 9 mm, 12 mm, 15 mm and 18 mm (which is rarely used). Thereby it must adjust the distance between the stop plate and the cartridge so as to adjust the space of a nail groove to receive nails of different sizes.
Referring to FIGS. 10 to 12, when adjusting the cartridge of a prior art nail driver, the screws 92 at the lower side of the cartridge 90 of the body 9 for screwing a retaining plates 91 must be detached completely. Then the retaining plate 91 is detached. Then the stop plate 93 of the cartridge 90 can be detached for adjusting the position of the stop plate 93. When a proper size of the positioning groove 93 is got, the stop plate 93 is inserted into the positioning groove. Then the retaining plate 91 is locked by screws 92 so that the width of the cartridge 90 is suitable for the sizes of the nails to be received. The stop plate 93 has the function of retaining the nails in the cartridge 90 steadily so that the nails will not be buckled. However in this prior art, in adjusting the distance of the stop plate 93 to the cartridge 90, the retaining plate 91 and screws 92 must be detached repeatedly, and some other tools are necessary for assisting the detaching operation of the screws. It induces a great trouble to users. Moreover, the detached screws and retaining plate are possibly lost, even it is possible that the stop plate 93 is lost. Thus, the prior art is not practical.